1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable golf tee and more specifically it relates to an adjustable golf tee for use on driving ranges. The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a new and simple adjustable golf tee that can be rotationally adjusted in height, containing a plurality of screw threads that add stability and durability to the golf tee.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that adjustable golf tees have been in use for years. Typically, adjustable golf tees are comprised of a two to three components that allow the height of the golf tee to be vertically adjusted by manually raising or lowering the golf tee.
The main problem with conventional adjustable golf tees are that although they allow the golf tee to be adjusted, when constant, repetitive strikes are made to the golf tee by a golf club, the golf tee's height position is often changed or altered. This requires the golf player to readjust the height of the golf tee several times during a normal playing session, thus decreasing the enjoyability and playability of the adjustable golf tee.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing and adjustable golf tee that is stable, durable and the ability for the tee to retain its customizable height position.
In these respects, the adjustable golf tee according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an adjustable golf tee that is stable, durable and allows the height of the golf tee to be rotationally adjusted, which allows the golf tee to retain its user-customizable position.